Broken Dreams
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: The 'long awaited' conclusion to Shattered Reality. Tommy and Jude are planning their wedding, but will Tommy's past come between him and his life with Jude? Will TJ have their happy ever after? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey people! I'm back again! I was able to get this sooner than I originally had planned:D I hope you guys don't mind the wait. Now…who else was honestly disappointed in BSP? Seriously! shakes head Anywho! I hope you all enjoy this, and I'll be trying to post more weekly. I'll probably be sticking to the same update schedule, weekends and possibly mid-week, if I have the time. Hope you guys enjoy this and thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past.

For you new folks! I know my fics are slightly longer, but I strongly encourage you to read Two Worlds Collide and Shattered Reality first. This is a trilogy and I don't want to spend my time trying to summarize the plots from there. Though Broken Dreams is slightly more separate from Shattered and Two Worlds. You'll probably notice references to a couple incidents and new characters.

Anywho! I'm done with this A/N, I'm trying to keep my ramblings short, but it's just not going to work.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. I mean, do you really think I'd be fanfic writing if I owned this show, or the characters? I mean, come on! ;) I would so be doing something else with my time! (all you youngin's, I hope you're confused)

**Onto the fic!**

* * *

**Broken Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

_July 15, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_We should have gone to Vegas. It would have made life a whole lot easier; but no. We decided to have a small wedding and share the day with everyone. But no, it can't be that simple. It can never be that simple. Especially when EJ is involved. You see, We mentioned Wedding to EJ, and she broke down into sobs of happiness. I think she's happier than I am of Tommy and I getting married, and that's saying a lot! What does EJ decide to do? She alerts the media. Not just one or two magazines, no. She calls every magazine editor in the western hemisphere, no small feat mind you, and has them do a story on our wedding._

_So, now what is in store for us, the happy couple? We're currently arguing over what the meal for the evening is going to be, deciding on flowers (Tommy could care less, but he says he likes roses…I think it's a fetish…), guests (EJ isn't allowing us to have our small-simple wedding, so we need to invite practically everyone in the civilized world), gowns (more a me and EJ argument, but Tommy's been siding with me when he sees the big puffy things…I think his reaction was "What the hell is that!" When EJ brought a huge puffy dress into the studio to show me), finishing my third album, and deciding a date and location. The date is easy. I always knew what my wedding day was going to be. _

_Ever since I was little, Sadie and I would talk about our weddings. She would always say a spring wedding, outside, on the beach or something like that. When she asked me what I wanted, I would just shrug and say I didn't care. But I do care, I did care. You see, I've always been a closet romantic, that and I never wanted anyone to ever rain on my wedding date by having someone else steal the idea. I always wanted to be married on New Years Eve. You see, that's not too unusual, but my request, not to have a day ceremony. Oh no. I want the ceremony to end just before Midnight, and as the bells toll for midnight, that's where the kiss to seal the deal would come in. We would kiss for the whole 12 strokes of midnight, and when we turned and stepped off the alter (I always pictured being married in a church, but honestly, I don't care), my perfect husband and I would be starting a new life together in a whole new year of new beginnings. That's what I want. It's what I always wanted. Now, for the location. My mother hates my idea of the date/time scenario. She wants me to be married in the church she was married in, a small catholic church a few miles outside of Toronto. It's a nice church, it's pretty, but it's also catholic. Small problem, Tommy's not catholic and has no wish to become catholic so I can be married in a catholic church. _

_Thus the start of many headaches for us._ _EJ loves the idea of the new years wedding as I have lain out. She loves the romantic-ness it represents and she squealed in delight when I told everyone my reasons. Even Tommy really liked the idea, though I don't think he really cares, I think he just wants to be married and couldn't care less when or where, but it was sweet of him to argue with my mom for me. Dad…well, we haven't really seen him since the announcement was made. I'm kind of scared to go over there with Tommy. I'm afraid Dad might kill the love of my life or scare him off or something. _

_All in all, we really should have gone to Vegas. It would have made life easier, but alas, when has my life ever been easy? I just hope nothing bad happens between now and New Year's Eve. I mean, after everything else in this year, I think we're due for some peace and quiet. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey all! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but i had complete writers block in this plot line and I decided to redo the whole thing. :D I revamped the idea and I think it's going to work out alot better for me :D. Again, I apologize for the delay, and I hope you all aren't too angry with me! (Ducks thrown Tomatos) I hope you all enjoy this and again, sorry about the delay, but I just wasn't happy with the way the plot was going originally. But never fear! All is well again:D At least, I think it is...Enjoy the new chapter and I hope to be posting more soon to make up for the delay!

OH! BTW: One more week!

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

**June 15th**

Jude closed her diary and let out a sigh. She was waiting for Tommy to get out of the shower so they could go back to the studio to work on her last album. They were almost complete and Jude was determined to finish the album before the wedding; though that task was becoming more and more difficult as December 31st rolled closer and closer to them.

Jude got off the bed and left the bedroom, crossing into the apartment's living room. Jude hadn't officially moved in with Tommy; her mother was clear she didn't want her daughter living with her fiancé until after the wedding…which was redundant. Jude wasn't a virgin and it wasn't like she didn't stay over with him as much as she could anyway.

The 19-year-old crossed to the coat closet and dug into Tommy's leather jacket pockets for her prize. She felt the cool metal and withdrew his keys; the keys to the viper and grinned evilly to herself. She pocketed the car keys, crossed to the kitchen table and uncapped the pen that was laying there and wrote on the back of an envelope (they didn't bother moving the mail yesterday)

_Tommy,_

_Went to get an early start. Meet ya at the studio._

_Love_

_Jude_

Jude capped the pen and set it down on the notepad. She quickly grabbed her jacket and slipped on her boots and rushed out the door before Tommy got out of the shower and could stop her rebellious act.

Jude pulled the keys out of her pocket and smiled to herself as she crossed to the all-too-familiar blue viper and unlocked the drivers' side door and closed it behind her as she sat in the comfy leather seat. She adjusted the seat and mirrors to her height and pealed out of the driveway before anyone could notice anything was different.

When Jude pulled into G Major's parking lot, she parked the Viper in Tommy's usual parking spot, which was closer to the doors than hers (the jerk), and hit the remote lock as she walked away from it. Before she made it through the parking lot, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kwest gaping at her.

"What?"

"Tom let you drive the Viper!" Kwest asked, his voice conveying his awe. Jude smiled at Kwest.

"No," She said cheerily and walked into G Major, Kwest on her heels.

"Wait, Tommy didn't let you drive?"

"Nope." Jude stated, matter-of-factly.

"So, how did you score the Viper?" Kwest asked, looking curious as the pair walked towards Studio A. Jude smiled at Kwest.

"I took the keys out of Tommy's pocket while he was in the shower." Jude stated, and tried the doors to Studio A, and found them locked. "Oh, please, after 3 years he starts locking the studio?" Jude asked, staring at the doors incredulously. Kwest laughed.

"Jude, honey, you have his keys."

"OH, right…" Jude said, taking the keychain out of her pocket and staring at the keys on the key ring, trying to see if anything jumped out at her. Kwest sighed, grabbed the keys from her, flipped them around to find the right one and stuck it in the lock and unlocked the doors.

"Thanks!" Jude said cheerily, taking the keys back from Kwest and stepping into the studio, a slight bounce in her step.

"He's going to kill you!" Kwest stated, looking impressed at Jude all the same.

"No he won't." Jude said, smiling knowingly at Kwest and watched as the sound tech turned on the lights and warmed up the sound board.

"Oh, yes he will. No one messes with the man's car." Kwest said, and added "I'm sure that applies to you too." Jude sighed.

"It's ok to be jealous, Kwest." Jude said, grinning cheekily at him and grabbing her guitar from the corner.

Before Kwest could say anymore, the doors to the studio burst open, Kwest glanced up to see Tommy looking rather pissed standing in the doorway.

"Hey T!" Kwest said, glancing nervously at his friend and over to Jude. Tommy didn't acknowledge the greeting and crossed over to Jude, who ignored his entrance, but called out, rather casually "Hey hon." Tommy grabbed her arm and turned Jude to face him.

"Did I say you would drive the Viper?" Tommy demanded, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"No…but"

"So…why did you take my car?" Tommy asked, looking annoyed.

"Technically, it's half mine…"

"Not yet." Tommy growled, looking extremely annoyed.

"I don't know what the big deal is…it's not like you don't have anything else to drive…The H3, for instance." Jude said, watching her fiancé's eyes darken.

"That's not the point"

"Besides, honey," Jude said, grabbing onto the neck of Tommy's shirt and pulling him closer, "You always complain about how many miles are on that car…you could always get a new one and then you wouldn't have any miles on it and then I could have this one…" Jude said, her voice low, almost seductive. Tommy didn't say anything, but his eyes looked like he was considering her offer.

"Trying to bribe me to get out of trouble…"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe…" Tommy said, smiling at her and kissed her. While Jude was distracted, Tommy withdrew the keys from her pants pocket. Jude pulled abruptly away. "HEY!"

"No driving the Viper!" Tommy said, his voice conveying finality and proceeded in pocketing the car keys. Kwest laughed at the couple and they turned their annoyed eyes onto the unsuspecting sound tech.

"What!" Kwest asked, squirming slightly under the weight of their gazes. Before anyone else could say anymore, EJ burst into the studio and strolled over to Tommy and Jude, a sympathetic look on the woman's face with the combination of fire and she tossed a newspaper at Tommy and tapped her foot impatiently. Tommy glanced at the front page, not reading the headlines and saw his , and Jude's, on the front of it. He sighed.

"Do we really need to read this?" He asked her. EJ motioned for Tommy to read the article. Tommy sighed and flipped through the newspaper. As he found the article in question, he took a drink of his coffee and promptly spit it out and began choking when he read the headline. "Mark Snow Escapes From Prison..."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tommy yelled, abruptly getting out of his chair and glancing over the rest of the article to read the story. Tommy tossed the newspaper aside in disgust. He couldn't believe they let that…he stopped all thoughts when he glanced in Jude's direction. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Her eyes were haunted as she stared at the discarded newspaper. Tommy instantly felt his annoyance disappear and concern for his fiancé took over. Jude had never really gotten over her almost rape; she pretended to be fine, but he knew she wasn't. It was in the ways when she walked around the dark house she turned on every light as she entered room to room, how the slightest bit of noise made her jump, and the tense-ness she got when she was outside in the dark. Tommy moved over to Jude and pulled her into his arms.

"I won't let him get you." Tommy said, his voice firm and comforting at the same time. Jude didn't say anything but wrapped her arms around him in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **hey peeps! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but I've been working on homework and my other fic that this one got pushed, temporarily, to the backburner. I'm really happy how this fic is coming and I do have to warn, starting near the end of this chapter and into the next, it gets darker and it's going to stay that way for the next couple chapters. I just had to put the warning out and that's why I'm going to have to be delayed in posting these chapters. I can't be in a light mood when I'm doing this story, at the moment, it requires a different mood so I'm going to milk it up while I have it. Hopefully I can get the rough copy of the next couple chapters done and that way all I have to do is re-go over it, which doesn't necessarily require the right mood. Again, sorry for the delays and I will get this fic rolling faster!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

After receiving the news, Georgia allowed Tommy and Jude to have the day off. Jude was visibly shaken hearing about Mark Snow being on the loose and Tommy was worried about her and determined not to leave her side until the former producer was back where he belonged. The couple went back to Tommy's place in silence. Nothing was said and nothing needed to be said.

They sat down on the couch, Jude leaning against Tommy's chest and his arms were wrapped protectively around her.

"I feel so stupid…" Jude muttered after a few minutes of just taking comfort in Tommy's embrace.

"You're not"

"Yes I am!" Jude said, her voice loud and she leaped off the couch and began to pace. Tommy sat up and watched her, his eyes worried, but he let her rant, though her words killed him. "I hear his name and I can't help but start shaking! I'm sick of being scared all the time and just when I thought I was getting over this…" Jude trailed off a moment, her voice catching with emotion. "I don't know if I can do this." She said, her voice quiet and barely audible. Tommy got up from the couch and crossed to her.

"You're not stupid and you have a right to be scared," Jude shook her head negatively. Tommy grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him. "Jude…what he almost did to you..." Tommy's jaw clenched slightly and Jude felt anger coming off him in overwhelming waves. "I couldn't protect you from that, and you have no idea how sorry I am."

"It wasn't your fault." Jude said, knowing Tommy had his guilt, but it was the first time he had ever voiced it and she found herself wanting to squish his doubts.

"In a way, it was." Tommy said, looking at her sadly. "But I'm not going to make the same mistake again," Tommy added, and pulled Jude to him and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He murmured and kissed the top of her head. Jude wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, taking in this moment and reveling how everything seemed to slip away when she was in his arms. She always felt safest when she was with him. She closed her eyes and tightened her hold around him.

"I don't know what I would do either…" She said and added "So stop talking like that!" She pulled back slightly, just enough to look him in the eyes. Jude saw the beginnings of a smile on his face and she leaned in to kiss him when a knock on the door interrupted them. Jude stared at Tommy exasperated and the couple reluctantly broke apart. Jude collapsed on the couch and Tommy made his way over to the door, his moves slightly cautious.

Tommy glanced out the peek hole and stepped back and opened the door, mildly surprised to see a couple uniformed Mounties standing there.

"Can I help you?" Tommy asked, studying the Mounties a moment.

"Mr. Quincy, we're here to inform you"

"We already know." Tommy stated, and motioned for the Mounties to follow him into his apartment.

Jude glanced up when she heard the voices and saw the Mounties talking to Tommy near the foyer. She didn't get up, she didn't want to hear what was being said. She lay down on the couch and curled herself into a fetal position and her mind drifted back to that night almost a year before.

"_No…no Jude." He said, petting her hair. He grabbed her roughly and led her through the club and towards the back door. _

"_Marc, let me go!" Jude said, struggling against him. He grabbed her wrist tighter and Jude thought she'd end up with a bruise. He pulled her out the door and into the alleyway that ran beside the club. "Marc, Marc, I need to go" She was cut off by him kissing her once again. He took full advantage of her open mouth and plunged his tongue into her, and Jude bit down hard, in an attempt to make him stop. He pulled back in rage and smacked her across the face. Jude's vision blurred and she fell to the pavement, black dots dancing before her eyes. _

"_You like it rough girl? I'll give you rough." He said, coming back to her. He knelt down on top of her, and Jude beat on his chest with her fists, but her efforts were in vain._

A hand on Jude's shoulder made her start. She glanced around, slightly frantic and noticed Tommy standing next to her, concern on his face. She launched herself up from the couch and into his arms. Tommy gave an "oof" of surprise and had to work to steady himself before he returned the embrace. Jude's body shook with her soft sobs and each one broke his heart. He knew what the cause of Jude's emotion was. He stroked her hair and murmured words of comfort to her while she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey my people! I'm so psyched for the new season of I.S., but I was seriously disappointed in the lack of T/J action. Oh well, I guess there'll be more in the upcoming episodes…maybe…hopefully? I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for all your kind reviews. I love the content of this chapter and the next, and I hope you guys love them too. I'm really proud of how this fic is coming along. I look forward to seeing your reviews!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**June 22, 2008**

Jude was in the studio, trying to work on one of her songs. Tommy and Kwest had been pulled from the room to help with another artist. She was alone for the first time in a week and she felt cold and vulnerable.

_Stop it Jude_, She told herself. _You're fine, you're safe…nothing's going to happen here_. She chanted in her mind and her pencil she was using to write lyrics began to shake against the paper. Jude stared at her hand for a long moment and threw the pencil across the room in a moment of anger. She curled up in the chair and placed her head in her hands.

She heard a cell phone ringing and she leaped out of her seat and glanced around wildly, looking for any sign of another person in the room when she realized the ringer was her own. Feeling stupid, she pulled her phone out of Tommy's coat pocket, which was draped on the back of his chair, and glanced at the screen. She didn't recognize the number and thought for a moment, to let the voice mail get it, but she answered it anyway.

"Hello?" She answered into the phone. Soft breathing greeted her on the other end and Jude felt her blood run cold. "H-hello?" She asked again, trying to keep her fear out of her voice.

"Jude…I've missed you," An all too familiar voice said. Jude nearly leaped out of her skin and dropped the phone. Her face turned white and she backed away from it like it was a snake. She backed into a wall and collapsed to her knees, letting a soft sob out as she fell. She stared at the phone, fear in her eyes and she couldn't control the shaking, the crying. Memories of the voice flooded her vulnerable mind and she found herself clawing at her hair, trying to rid herself of the memories of that night almost a year ago, but her effort was in vain.

Jude heard the studio door open, and she curled further into the wall, as if she could become part of it and not be seen by any outsiders.

"Jude," A soft, comforting voice said. She didn't look up and buried her head in her hands, afraid of who might be standing there. She heard the footsteps move cautiously towards her and she curled herself up more and felt tears come down her face in rivers. She couldn't hold back her sob and the footsteps stopped. She could feel someone's presence by her, and it was soothing, relaxing, but she wouldn't delude herself into believing she was safe. She wasn't safe; not while Mark Snow was out on the loose. A tentative hand touched her shoulder and she tried to back away, but she couldn't. She was pressed as tightly against the wall as possible.

"Jude, honey, what happened?" A voice asked, and the hand ran comfortingly down her back in soothing strokes. Jude felt herself relax and she opened her eyes, cautiously, to see Tommy's worried eyes staring into hers. Jude stared at him a moment and launched herself into his arms and buried her face into his chest. Tommy's arms circled around her and he held her while she tried to get control of herself. She was shaking uncontrollably and was an emotional mess. Tommy had only seen her like this once…and he stiffened as he realized what must have happened. Tommy stroked her hair and murmured words of comfort to her, while berating himself for not seeing it coming. Of course he would terrorize her; of course he would call her…and he hadn't seen it coming.

"Hey," Another voice said. Tommy turned his head to see Kwest holding up Jude's cell. "Whoever it was, they hung up." Tommy couldn't hold back the growl that rose from his throat.

"We know who it was." He said, stroking Jude's hair once again and kissing the top of her head. Jude's shaking had subsided slightly, and her sobs had stopped. Tommy felt his jaw clench and he promised himself he would make Mark Snow pay for what he did to Jude, has done to her. He single handedly questioned her safety just by a phone call. Tommy knew if he ever came face-to-face with the man again…he wasn't going to hold back. Mark Snow was going to pay and he was going to make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry it's been awhile since the last post, but It's been just over a week and I promised a weekly post so I'm still ok. :D I am working diligently on this fic now, I have finished As Ribbons Fall Away and I'm now free for ideas on this one. I'm glad you're all enjoying and don't worry, the next few chapters really get going. Hope you like this chapter, albeit, it's short, but if you guys review like crazy, I'll try to post something up by Tuesday. Deal?

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**June 30, 2008**

The next week wasn't too eventful. Jude and Tommy had taken a break from the studio and Jude barely left the house. She never answered the phone and she didn't like to be left alone. She had been staying with Tommy and her mom let her under the circumstances. Jude was sitting on the couch, watching the news while Tommy was in the kitchen making them dinner. Tommy had learned early on in their relationship that it was dangerous to let Jude near the kitchen. Somehow, the girl had managed to _burn_ water and from then on, Tommy did the cooking and Jude did the cleaning up. It was a good system and it was working well for the couple.

The phone rang and Jude stared at the phone in some fear. She felt the blood rush from her face and she answered it with a shaky voice, hoping it was just her mom or Jamie checking up on her again.

"Hello?" She said, and was surprised at how cool her voice sounded. Inside, she was like a caged animal trying to get loose.

"Hello my sweet," And Jude felt her blood run cold. Her hand started to tremble and before she dropped the phone, it was snatched out of her hands. Jude glanced up to see Tommy standing before her.

"Who is this?" He demanded, suspecting who the person was by Jude's reaction.

"You can't keep her from me." The other man taunted. Tommy clenched his jaw and his hands curled into fists.

"You so much as breathe the same air as her and I will not be held responsible for what happens to your body." Tommy's voice was low and angry. Jude was shocked at not what he said, but how he said it. His voice was almost a growl and she almost felt pity for the other man on the other end of the phone.

"Is that a threat, Quincy?"

"No, it's a promise." Tommy said his voice deadly. The other man chuckled and it caused Tommy's grip on the phone to tighten harder than it already was, and Tommy hung up before he totally lost his cool. Tommy turned to Jude who was looking at him gratefully.

"I hate this." She said, looking away from Tommy's blazing eyes. Tommy took a couple breathes to calm himself and sat down next to Jude. He pulled her towards him and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again." He said, and wrapped his arms around her.

"He already has," Jude muttered her voice barely audible.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey my people:D I want to let you all know, this story is really kicking off. I outlined the whole fic and I surprise myself sometimes. I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for all the kind reviews. Really, reviews are my life, sad as it maybe. Sssooo, you want to see more? Review like fiends and more will be posted sooner. I'm currently working on chapter 8 of this fic and I hope to be able to post again come Sunday or Monday, be on the lookout:D On a side note, I fought the law rocked! I mean, the T/J moment at the end…I'll cherish the first major shipper moment of the season forever. ;) Enjoy the fic and Review!

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**July 2, 2008**

Three days had gone by and Jude Harrison was currently at her mother's house. Tommy had stayed late in the studio and had offered to let her leave while he continued mixing the tracks they were working on earlier that day. Jude was happy to be home, but she felt edgy not having Tommy around.

Jude, Sadie, and Victoria sat around the dining room table talking about the wedding plans, trying to keep Jude's mind off of the latest events.

"Jude, you only have 5 months to figure it out!" Sadie yelled, exasperated.

"I don't need to get a dress yet." Jude said, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"No, but you should be looking around, figuring out what styles you would like," Victoria pointed out and Jude sighed. "I know you don't like dress shopping, but Honey, you need to figure out your color schemes, pick out the brides maids dresses, your own dress, and have fittings and alterations done…"

"Can I think about this later?" Jude asked, feeling her head beginning to pound with all the information thrown at her.

"We should at least figure out the colors." Sadie pointed out. Jude sighed.

"It's a December wedding; I say White and Baby Blue, or a similar light blue." Jude said, and her mom and Sadie looked at each other and back at Jude. "What? It only makes sense. It's winter, there should be a winter atmosphere and White and Blue will go with the snow we usually have that time of year." Jude pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking at her mom and Sadie. "Plus, Tommy's red/green color blind, so I don't want any red or green in our wedding…well, ya know, except for flower stems, it can't be helped." Jude added.

"OK, since she's got colors figured out…"

A knock at the door sounded and it caused all the women to start, Jude especially.

"I'll get it." Victoria said, glancing quickly at Jude and getting up from her seat to answer the door. Jude's eyes were wide and color had drained slightly from her face. Sadie laid a comforting hand on her sister's arm and Jude glanced at her, her eyes grateful for the gesture. A moment later, Victoria returned with Tommy at her heels. Jude leaped up from her chair greeted him with a hug and a long kiss.

"I should stay late at the studio more often…" Tommy said, smiling at Jude. Jude hit him on the arm playfully.

"You will not!" She said, and kissed him again. "I missed you," She added, smiling shyly at him.

"Hey Tommy" Sadie greeted. Tommy glanced at Sadie.

"Hey Sadie," He said, politely. Jude pulled away from him and grabbed his hand and led him over to the table. "What's up?" He asked as he took his seat next to Jude.

"Going over wedding plans." Sadie said, smiling cheerfully. Tommy let out a groan and Jude smacked him, lightly, once again.

Before they could discuss plans further, another knock sounded at the door. They all glanced at each other and Tommy and Victoria got up. Victoria indicated for Tommy to stay where he was, but he glanced at Sadie and Jude and followed Victoria to the door. When she opened it, two uniformed Mounties stood on the porch, their faces grim. Victoria glanced back at Tommy who looked just a puzzled.

"Mrs. Harrison?" The one asked and Victoria nodded.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked, puzzled as to why the Mounties had shown up at her home.

"Can we come in?" The other officer asked.

"Of course." Victoria said, and let the Mounties into the house.

"Mrs. Harrison, is your daughter around?"

"Jude or Sadie?" Victoria asked.

"Can we ask what this is about?" Tommy piped up, and Jude and Sadie entered the room. Jude glanced at Tommy and Victoria and back to the Mounties. She cautiously moved to Tommy who wrapped an arm around her.

"It seems that we now have a murder investigation upon us." The first Mounties said, looking grim and uncomfortable.

"Who was killed?" Jude asked, fearing momentarily for Kat and Jamie's lives, or someone else who she was close to.

"Marc Snow was killed earlier this evening." The second, older Mounties explained. Jude couldn't help but feel relief flood over her. She closed her eyes and she felt Tommy's arm tighten around her. Finally, this nightmare could be over. "We need to question each of you on your whereabouts this evening." The Mounties continued.

"Do you need us to come down to the station or…?" Victoria asked, sounding worried.

"We can question you all one at a time here, Mrs. Harrison, if you'd like to start…" The younger Mounties asked and Victoria nodded and led the officers into the kitchen.

Jude and Tommy glanced at each other. Jude leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"Thank god this is over." She said, wrapping her arms around him. Tommy's arms circled around her but he said nothing. "Why are you so silent?" She asked him, glancing up into his worried blue eyes.

"They're questioning our whereabouts…that means we're all suspects." Tommy said, glancing nervously back at Jude.

"Right, and you were at the studio and I was here…we both have people to account for us." Jude said, not understanding where Tommy was going. Tommy sighed.

"Jude…Kwest left soon after you did…I was in the studio alone for the last few hours." Tommy pointed out, in a hushed tone. Jude stared at Tommy and felt her heart sink. It wasn't over. It wasn't even close.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm so glad you all are enjoying this. I can't tell you who killed Mark, but I will say, yes. Mark Snow is officially deader than death itself..if that makes any sense to you. :D I'm still working on this fic and I'm hoping to keep posting weekly as I have been. I have a large project due this week so I might be pressed for updating but I'm going to shoot for Friday or Saturday. I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll be working to post more soon. As always, I look forward to seeing your reviews until then! **

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Couple Hours Later**

Sadie and Victoria were questioned with no incident. Sadie came back into the living room and she glanced at her sister who was currently clinging to Tommy, tears in her eyes over what could happen.

"Jude?" Jude turned her head but didn't move away from Tommy's embrace. "They're ready for you." Sadie said, her eyes sympathetic. Jude nodded and squeezed Tommy tightly and backed away from him.

"Jude," Tommy said, taking her hands. "It's going to be ok." He told her and Jude nodded, almost believing him for a moment. She took a shuddering breath and walked into the kitchen. She stood in the doorway a moment and the Mounties waved her in. Jude sat down in her usual seat, facing the two officers.

"Ms. Harrison"

"Jude," She interrupted.

"Jude, we would like to know your whereabouts this evening." The first said. Jude sighed.

"I was at the studio until about 6ish. It was then that Tommy said I should go home and get some rest." She said, closing her eyes, remembering the argument they had in the studio. "He was mixing the last song we recorded and he told me I should go home and see my family. I reluctantly left the studio and got here about 6:30ish. I was here the rest of the evening with my mom and Sadie." The officers nodded, as if agreeing with her statement.

"Jude, we understand that you had pressed charges against Mark Snow last November."

"The man tried to rape me and was stalking me. Yes, I pressed charges." Jude said, her voice so strong, she shocked herself. Jude noticed that the Mounties glanced at one another before jotting down a note.

"Did Mark Snow ever contact you before his death?"

"yes, he made a couple phone calls." Jude said, feeling her body begin to shake and tears threaten to fill her eyes.

"Of what content?"

"The first…he called and I dropped the phone. I couldn't hear his voice, it just scared me. I don't know what he called for…but I didn't want to know. The second, I answered and he made some…innuendos and Tommy took the phone and finished the call."

"Tommy, as in Tom Quincy? Your fiancé?"

"Yes." The Mounties looked interested and made a couple more notes. "Thank you Jude, that will be all, and tell Mr. Quincy we're ready for him." Jude glanced at the men a moment and stepped out, a feeling of dread washing over her. She couldn't shake this uneasy feeling she had and she was certain she knew why. They suspected Tommy; her instincts told her that…no, they were screaming it. The problem? Tommy had way too much going against him to prove otherwise. Jude sighed and stepped back in the room. She glanced at Tommy who rushed over to her when she appeared.

"You OK?" He asked her. Jude nodded and hugged him, reveling in his warmth.

"They want to talk to you." Jude whispered, afraid of what might happen. Tommy's hand smoothed her hair and she glanced up at him. "How can you not be worried?" She asked.

"Because, I have nothing to hide." He said, and touched his forehead to hers and kissed her quickly before leaving and her and entering the kitchen for his judgment.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm glad you guys are all enjoying this fic. I'm so excited! Last chapter was the most reviews I have ever received (on any of my IS stories) for one chapter in less than a week! I'm so proud and I love seeing the great reviews…though you're all asking me the same question. I'm not saying who killed Marc in any review reply, so don't suspect too much. I love seeing the theories though…I love seeing everyone drawing conclusions. I'm actually surprised that none of you…well, I'll stop there. Don't want to give too much away. :D I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to post more soon, but I don't have chapter 9 finished (not even close). I'll try to work on it soon and get it posted ASAP. I hope you all enjoy this!

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Tommy stepped into the kitchen, keeping his face stoic. It was another habit he had picked up growing up in a rich family, learning to hide your emotions, and it was definitely coming in handy. He would never tell Jude this, but he was scared shitless. He already knew as soon as he heard about Snow's murder that he'd be suspect number one. It was just a matter of time for the cops to draw up that same conclusion. Tommy wasn't stupid though, that much was true. He had grown up with a family of lawyers, his grandfather was one, his mother is, and his father was before he became a senator, along with a couple aunts and uncles. He wasn't unaware of the law and he was going to use all of that to his advantage. (not at all familiar with Canadian law, so this is going to be based off of American law, sorry for anything that maybe incorrect in Canada)

The Mounties gestured for Tommy to take a seat and he did, facing the detectives.

"Mr. Quincy, where were you this evening?" the first asked.

"I was at G Major the majority of my day."

"Can you elaborate, please." The second asked.

"I got to work about 9am…worked with the first artist for…"

"You can skip the in depth details. We need to know how long you were there and whom you were with." Tommy sighed, knowing this was coming.

"Like I said before, I was there about 9am this morning, I was with a variety of artists until around 12 when Jude came in. She, Kwest who's my sound tech, and myself were in the studio together."

"Jude said you sent her home about 6ish?" Tommy nodded.

"She's been stressed out lately. We finished recording the song and all Kwest and I had to do was finish the mixing…nothing we needed her for. I thought she could use the time to relax and spend time with her mom and sister." Tommy stated, laying out his motives for getting Jude out of the studio. One of the Mounties nodded and wrote something down.

"Kwest and I continued until about 6:30, when his girlfriend called and wanted to know if he would meet her for dinner, I told Kwest to go; I didn't really need his help to finish mixing…we pretty much just needed to lay the final back tracks and record…all stuff I could do that myself. Kwest left about a quarter til 7, I was at the studio until around 9."

"Can anyone collaborate this?" Tommy sighed.

"No. It's a Saturday, most of the interns don't work Saturdays, and even then, they're gone by 4. Georgia was out on business all day, and EJ had taken the day off. It was just me after Kwest left." Tommy said, closing his eyes, knowing exactly what was coming.

"We were told by Jude Harrison that you had spoken to Mark Snow days before his death?"

"Yes."

"What was the content of the conversation?"

"The bastard was harassing my fiancé and I threatened him to leave her alone." Tommy said, his jaw clenching slightly and his hands tightening into fists.

"Mr. Quincy, when Mr. Snow was arrested last November, he claimed you had assaulted him." Tommy scoffed.

"You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you found that bastard trying to rape your girlfriend in a rat infested alley." The Mounties said nothing for a long moment, contemplating Tommy's words. They made some notes and Tommy sighed.

"Look, I know the law, and I know how this looks, and I'm not going to say anything more without presence of legal council." The two Mounties glanced at one another and finished off their notes.

"We're done here Mr. Quincy, but we must tell you, we're going to need to see you down at the station tomorrow for further questioning." The Mounties got up, and went to leave the room when the older one turned to face Tommy. "And don't think about leaving the Country…or the Province." He stared pointedly and turned and left. Tommy sighed heavily and held his face in his hands. He didn't need to be told that he was screwed until another suspect came to light…if there was one. A soft hand touched his shoulder and made him start. He bolted up and turned his head quickly to see Jude standing there, her emerald green (?) eyes questioning.

"They want to talk to me more tomorrow." He stated. Jude flung herself at him and pulled him into a tight hug. Tommy returned the gesture and buried his face in her hair; wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello my wonderful readers! If any of you are reading this, I was going to post this weekend, but I got busy and it just didn't happen. See A/N of chapter 21 of As Ribbons Fall Away if you're interested in the details of my hectic weekend. I'm glad you're all enjoying this and here's chapter 9!

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**July 3, 2008**

Tommy walked into the police station, not quite knowing what to expect. He'd never been arrested before and certainly had never been involved in a homicide investigation. Tommy had notified his lawyer about the interview today and she told him not to worry, yet, but if there were any questions he didn't think he should answer, he shouldn't.

Tommy went up to the front desk and was directed to an interrogation room. He sat down at the table and moments later, two plain-clothes cops stepped into the room.

"Mr. Quincy, I'm Detective Ryan Berk and this is my partner Alex Jones." Ryan was an older man, probably mid to late 30s. He had dark hair that was speckled with grey and his eyes were cold as ice. Alex was younger, probably around Tommy's age with blonde hair and eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Uh, hi." Tommy said, not knowing how to respond.

"Nervous Mr. Quincy?" Detective Jones asked, smirking at Tommy.

"No…I have nothing to hide."

"Good. Then tell us again where you were last night?" Detective Jones asked. Tommy sighed and relayed the story he told the night before.

"Now, how did you know the victim?" Detective Berk asked.

"Mark Snow was anything but a victim." Tommy said, his face showing now emotion. "I know of him from the business; Mark used to be a respectable producer and took my job at G Major when I left for Flava records. I met him personally after Georgia Blevins asked for me to come back to work for her; apparently, Mark wasn't working out for her. I never had a good opinion of him, during our first meeting he had previously hit his artist, Jude Harrison, and then proceeded to stalk and terrorize her and in the end, nearly succeeding in raping her back in November."

"So you harbored ill-will to Mark Snow."

"I'm not distraught that he was murdered, no," Tommy said and sighed and looked back up at the detectives before him. "If the man who nearly raped your fiancé escaped from prison, continued to stalk and terrorize her, and then ended up dead…would you feel remorse?" The detectives said nothing but Tommy could tell they would have the same opinions were they in his shoes.

"The question is, would we kill him, you mean?" Tommy stared at Detective Jones incredulously.

"I beg your pardon?"

"In other words, you were asking if we'd kill him too."

"I didn't kill Mark Snow." Tommy said.

"heard that one before,"

"Alex!" Detective Berk said, and the two detectives argued in hushed tones. Tommy rolled his eyes and sat back. _Great, now they think I murdered Mark Snow_. Tommy couldn't admit he hadn't thought about it a million times. He couldn't admit that he wouldn't have if he had the chance, but he could say he didn't do it.

Jude was in the studio, working on a song with Kwest until Tommy got back.

"Uh, Jude?" Kwest's voice came over the intercom.

"Yeah?"

"You've been singing the same line repeatedly." Kwest pointed out. Jude shoved her guitar aside and slammed her fists down on the music before her. She got up from her stool and ran a hand through her hair.

"Whoa girl, easy." Kwest's voice came from behind her. Jude started and spun around to face him.

"I'm sorry Kwest." She said, feeling tears sting her eyes. "It's just…"

"I know, I'm worried about him too." Jude nodded and looked away from Kwest. "Why don't we break…it's obvious you're distracted and I'm not exactly in the mood to record either." Jude smiled thankfully at Kwest and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks Kwest." She said and Kwest returned the hug.

"Anytime." The door to the studio slammed open and Kwest and Jude broke apart and glanced out the glass to see who had entered so abruptly. They saw Tommy toss his coat in a corner and look over at them in the glass. His face showed no emotion but his eyes were alive with emotion. Neither Jude or Kwest moved for a moment and Kwest recovered first, exiting the sound booth and walking over to his friend, tentatively.

"How'd it go?" Kwest asked, and Tommy said nothing, but Kwest could see him clench his jaw more and Kwest glanced at Jude who had followed him out of the booth.

"Tommy?"

"They think I killed him." He said, collapsing in the chair closest to him and shook his head.

"They what!" Jude yelled, appalled at the accusation being thrown at Tommy.

"Would have if I had the chance, but that's beside the point." Tommy muttered and Kwest and Jude glanced at each other.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that and I'll ask again, what!" Kwest demanded.

"Long story, but they think I killed him."

"How do you know? Did they name you their number one suspect?"

"They didn't have to say it to make it obvious." Tommy said and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at Jude and away from her soft eyes, unable to face her at the moment.

"Tommy," She said, and stepped closer to him and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure you want to touch a murderer?" He spat at her. Jude withdrew her hand and glared at him.

"Fine, if you want to be like that, then fine!" She yelled at him and stormed out of the studio, slamming the door behind her. Kwest winced.

"Don't say anything." Tommy said, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Wasn't planning on it." Kwest said, leaving Tommy alone in the studio.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey all! Sorry about the delay in updating again, but I've been busy. I had two huge tests on thurs and well...they were huge. :D I spent the last week studying like a fiend for them. :D Good news is, I'm officially on spring break, so I'm hoping to write like a fiend and hopefully, post like a fiend as well. :D

Glad you guys are all enjoying this fic! I look forward to seeing your reviews! (PS: 1/2 Hour To New Episode of Instant Star! Whoot!)**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

**July 6, 2008**

_It was dark and though the night was warm, she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold and alone in the parking lot. She crossed to her car when her phone rang. She answered it with a shaky voice. It was her mother. She wanted her to pick up a couple things before she came home. Jude hung up the phone and pulled out of the parking lot and stopped at the small grocery store between G Major and her mother's home. _

_She got the items and exited the store when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks. _

"_Jude." She felt every cell in her body freeze. She slowly turned and saw Mark standing behind her. She gasped and dropped her items. Her mouth opened in horror and she tried to scream but no sound escaped her throat. He grabbed her and pulled her into the darkened alley and she felt tears sting her eyes. "I've missed you Jude." He said, nuzzling his face in her neck and she could feel him pushing against her. He slammed her into the brick wall behind her and her vision danced before her eyes. _

"_No," She said, and struggled against him. He smiled tauntingly at her and kissed her roughly. She pushed him back, but his hands grabbed hers and pinned them to the wall above her head. She was trapped and she knew it. She did the one thing she could, she began kicking and he backed away from her. Jude ran down the alley and leaped into a dumpster to hide herself. She felt a cool metal brush against her and she felt for what was against her leg. It was a small blade, but as she ran her hands down the edges, she could tell it was sharp. _

_She held onto the knife handle as if her life depended on it. She heard footsteps approach the dumpster and she bit her lip so she wouldn't make a noise. The lid to the dumpster opened and Mark peaked in on her. He reached in and Jude thrust up with the knife, cutting Mark's hand. He let out a scream of pain and Jude climbed clumsily out of the dumpster and ran to the entrance of the alley. A hand grabbed her and she spun. Mark held onto her arm. _

"_Let go of me." She said, her voice shaking. _

"_Never," He said, pulling her to him and Jude plunged the knife into his chest. She watched in horror as he backed away from her, pain on his face. The knife was still lodged in his chest and she felt her legs shake with the reality of what she had done. _

"_No," She whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "NO!" Jude Harrison had just killed a man. "NNNNOOOO!"_

"Jude!" She gasped and opened her eyes. She looked frantically around and felt a hand on her arm. She snapped her head around and leaped back when she saw a male face staring back at her.

"Jude, honey, what's wrong?"

"Tommy?" Jude said, gasping and feeling her heart slow and her panic reside.  
"You ok?" He asked her, and Jude's mind went back to her dream. It had been so real…

"Yeah…it was just a dream." She said, closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair.

"A hell of a dream then…" He said, scooting closer to her and laying a comforting hand on her arm.

"It seemed so real." She whispered and Tommy wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"It's ok, it's over now." He said, stroking her hair. Jude pulled back slightly and kissed him.

"I'm better now…really." Jude said, her mind not able to shake the dream, but she didn't want to worry Tommy. He had enough on his plate without worrying about Jude's dreams. She didn't kill Mark. She would remember that. It was just a stupid dream…nothing to worry about.

Tommy and Jude lay back down in the bed and Jude laid her head on his chest and his arms circled around her and held her close. Jude felt her eyes grow heavy and began to drift off to sleep again when a loud knock pounded on the door. Jude and Tommy both started and sat up, glancing at the other.

"Who would be…?" Jude began to ask, but at Tommy's perplexed look, she stopped her question. Who would be knocking at this hour? It was, Jude glanced at the clock, 2:54 am. It was definitely too early for a social call.

Tommy got out of bed and found his pants and pulled them on and left the room. Jude stayed where she was a moment and got up. She pulled on one of Tommy's shirts and headed out into the living room.

Tommy was standing in the doorway with two officers.

"What's going on?" Jude asked.

The cops glanced at her and then entered further into the apartment and began searching the place. Tommy sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"They have a warrant to search the place…don't know what they're expecting to find." Tommy explained and Jude frowned at the knowledge.

The officers did their thing and when Tommy and Jude thought they were done, one of the officers entered the room and held out a sweatshirt.

"Sir," The officer said, calling attention to the older one. The sweatshirt was held out for examination and Tommy and Jude studied it along with the other officer. The sweatshirt was old and it had several bloodstains on it. Jude glanced at Tommy and before he could explain, the older officer walked over to him, a grim expression on his face.

"Mr. Quincy, we are going to have to put you under arrest for the suspicion of the murder of Mark Snow." He pulled out handcuffs and Jude was gently pushed aside. She was frozen and stared at Tommy, her eyes wide and disbelieving.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey all, I know this update is coming quick, but you all reviewed like mad and I didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long. Hope you enjoy this chapter! More is to come!

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

"I've told you already, the sweatshirt has my own blood on it. Hasn't your girlfriend ever beaten you up before?" Tommy said, feeling annoyed. So he was cheap. He kept the sweatshirt and kept it as a dust rag to clean with. It was pointless to throw out a perfectly good shirt because it had a little bit of blood on it and no one seemed to be catching onto this.

He was currently sitting in the police station interrogation room. His hands were handcuffed in front of him and his lawyer was sitting on his right. One of the officers who had arrested him sat across from him as Detectives Berk and Jones.

"We'll know if your story is correct once forensics is finished testing the shirt." Detective Jones said, but everyone in the room seemed skeptical. Tommy sighed in defeat and now elected to say nothing. He had already been here for two hours. He as tired, annoyed, and just wanted to go home and sleep before he had to spend a long night in the studio, again.

The door to the room opened and an officer motioned for the Detectives to come over to them. All the police officers in the room left and Tommy lay his head down on table in front of him and groaned.

"You already know"

"Stop, please. I've heard it all." Tommy said, cutting his lawyer off. The door opened seconds later and Detective Berk looked apologetic and Jones looked skeptical.

"You can go now Mr. Quincy. You're story pans out. We're sorry for the inconvenience." The officer unlocked Tommy's handcuffs and Tommy didn't bother to acknowledge the statement and walked out of the interrogation room and into the lobby where Jude was pacing the length of the room.

"Jude, what are you doing here?" He asked, hoping she wasn't here the whole time he was being questioned.

"Around the same time you were arrested." She snapped, obviously not in a good mood. Tommy looked away from her and Jude sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just"

"Frustrated? Annoyed? Ready to…well, I guess I shouldn't finish that statement." Tommy said and Jude hit him lightly and hugged him.

"This mean you're free to go?" She asked him, not releasing her grip on him.

"Yeah, forensic evidence proved that the blood on the sweatshirt was mine from when you gave me a bloody nose a year ago." Tommy said, and stepped out of Jude's grip. "Come on, let's blow this joint." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her out of the police station. "You didn't steal my Viper again, did you?" He asked her as they stepped out of the building and Jude smiled sheepishly. Tommy glared at her mockingly and the couple made their way over to the Viper. Jude handed Tommy his keys and let him drive back to his apartment.

Once they were home, Tommy and Jude sat down on the couch, both too wired to actually get any sleep.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" Tommy asked her, trying to break the silence. Jude sighed.

"It was stupid."

"Try me." Tommy said, smirking. "I mean, it can't be any worst than tabloid stories." Jude sighed.

"I dreamt that I killed Mark." She said, her voice low. Tommy straightened in his seat and studied her a moment. "It just…it felt so real."

"Jude…"

"I know I couldn't have killed him…but the dream was just…it felt so real." Jude repeated, and shivered as the images of the alleyway crept into her mind.

"You didn't kill him Jude. You were no where near where Mark was when he was killed." Tommy pointed out and Jude frowned.

"I don't know…maybe we're"

"Jude, you did not kill Mark." Tommy said and added "you didn't kill him anymore than I did. It was just a dream." He said and Jude still looked uncertain. Tommy pulled her into a hug and repeated "it was just a dream." Jude wasn't sure if the repetition was for her benefit, or for his.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey hey my wonderful reviewers and readers who do not review…I know there has to be some out there, my reads are way higher than my review stats! I'm updating broken dreams real quickly…it's a shorter update, but I'm on a time crunch right now. I'm trying to delegate writing to each one of my fics, and it's getting rough. I hope you enjoy this update, more will come at a later time!

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**June 10, 2008**

Jude and Tommy were in the studio with Kwest, trying to work on a new song. EJ was constantly complaining over the bad press Tommy and Jude were getting (especially Tommy). She was working overtime to calm the media down to no avail. Tommy had officially unplugged his phone from the wall because of the constant calls concerning the investigation. Most of the time, he didn't even bother answering his cell unless it was Jude, Kwest, or Georgia.

The previous arrest was putting everyone on edge and life wasn't getting any better. Jude's album was on a hiatus. Both Tommy and Jude had too much on their minds to write the last song for her album. They were sitting in the studio, hoping something would come to mind, but their efforts seemed to be in vain.

"I'm sorry Jude." Tommy said, breaking a long moment of silence.

"For what?"

"For all of this." He said, not meeting her eyes.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry over. You didn't kill him; I know it, everyone important knows it." She said, coming closer to him and sliding her arms around him in a hug.

"I just wish this was over with." Tommy muttered, and Jude pulled back and stared at him a moment.

"We know it wasn't you, so we'll just have to start our own investigation." Jude declared.

"What!"

"We're going to prove your innocence." She said, smirking at Tommy. Tommy stared at her a long moment, confusion evident on his face. "Don't worry! Jude Harrison, and Kwest Detectives are on the case!"

"Hey!" Kwest protested.

"I'm going to jail." Tommy said, dramatically and Jude glared at him and smacked him lightly on the arm. Kwest smiled but held back his laughter.

"Don't you say that!" The couple stood in their places, glaring at each other a moment. Jude noticed a smirk play at the corners of Tommy's mouth and before she could wonder what he was going to do, his fingers were tickling her sides. Jude let out a shriek of laughter and tried to get away from him with no luck. Kwest watched the pair in amusement and after what felt like 10 minutes of torture, Tommy stopped tickling Jude and the couple smiled at each other, both needing the laughs. A knock at the door caught their attention. Two cops stood in the doorway and Tommy let out a groan. Jude glanced at Tommy and then at the officers.

"Mr. Quincy?"

"What can I do for you officers?"

"You're under arrest for the suspicion of the murder of Mark Snow. New evidence has pointed in your direction." One of the officers explained. Tommy sighed as they stepped closer to him and Jude stood between the officers and Tommy.

"You have to be mistaken, Tommy didn't kill him."

"Evidence seems to point otherwise, Ms. Harrison."

"But"

"Jude." Tommy said, his voice soft but firm. Jude looked over her shoulder at him and Tommy could see the tears filling her eyes. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders and spun her so she faced him. "It's ok."

"No it's not!" She insisted, a couple tears streaming down her face. Tommy lifted a hand and wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks. He kissed her quickly and walked over to the officers. Jude lunged for Tommy, but hands on her arms kept her in her place. She watched as the officers cuffed Tommy and led him away. Jude struggled against Kwest's hold but it was light fighting chains. She let out a strangled cry and would have collapsed if Kwest wouldn't have caught her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry for the delay in posting, but life's been hectic and the site was down last night when I finally got time to post :( I'm glad you're all still holding on with me…I hope you guys like this chapter. I promise more is to come soon. Yay! Instant Star tomorrow! Enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

The evidence holding Tommy was not strong, but it was enough to keep him in custody. He was currently sitting in the all too familiar interrogation room when the Detectives Berk and Jones were called out of the room moments before. He sat with his head in his hands, wondering how he was going to get out of this. His lawyer kept reassuring him everything was going to work out, but his pessimism was keeping him from looking at the bright side of all this.

Just as he was thinking all hope was lost, the detectives entered the room, Berk looking apologetic.

"Mr. Quincy, new evidence has come into light and we'd like to apologize for the inconvenience."

"Excuse me?"

"It seems, our forensic pathologists have proven that the wounds made to kill Mr. Snow are almost physically impossible for someone of your stature." Detecive Berk explained.

"So, I'm cleared of all charges?"

"Yes, you are. Again, I apologize for any inconvenience." Detective Berk stated, looking genuinely sorry.

"Can I ask what your report says?"

"Basically, our suspect is most likely female, probably about 5' 2", slim build, right handed." Tommy's mind flashed quickly back to a few nights previous.

"_It was so real…"_

"_It was Just a dream Jude." _

"Mr. Quincy?"

"Yeah?" Tommy said, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tommy said, mentally shaking his head. Jude did not kill Mark Snow. He knew it. It was a crazy thought. It wasn't possible. His mind kept telling him. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, you can go." Tommy nodded and left the room.

Jude didn't kill Mark Snow…she wasn't even in the area…it's impossible. He reasoned, stepping into the lobby of the station where Jude and everyone at G Major was waiting. Jude ran over to him and threw her arms around him. It was obvious she had been crying and he wrapped his arms around her and held her, his hands running through her hair.

She couldn't have killed Mark. He thought again. Then why do I feel so concerned?

Later that Night

"_No," She said, and struggled against him. He smiled tauntingly at her and kissed her roughly. She pushed him back, but his hands grabbed hers and pinned them to the wall above her head. She was trapped and she knew it. She did the one thing she could, she began kicking and he backed away from her. Jude ran down the alley and leaped into a dumpster to hide herself. She felt a cool metal brush against her and she felt for what was against her leg. It was a small blade, but as she ran her hands down the edges, she could tell it was sharp. _

_She held onto the knife handle as if her life depended on it. She heard footsteps approach the dumpster and she bit her lip so she wouldn't make a noise. The lid to the dumpster opened and Mark peaked in on her. He reached in and Jude thrust up with the knife, cutting Mark's hand. He let out a scream of pain and Jude climbed clumsily out of the dumpster and ran to the entrance of the alley. A hand grabbed her and she spun. Mark held onto her arm. _

"_Let go of me." She said, her voice shaking. _

"_Never," He said, pulling her to him and Jude plunged the knife into his chest. She watched in horror as he backed away from her, pain on his face. The knife was still lodged in his chest and she felt her legs shake with the reality of what she had done. _

"_No," She whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "NO!" Jude Harrison had just killed a man._

Jude bolted up in her bed, gasping for breath. Her breathing was fast, as if she had just run several miles. Her heart was racing and her pulse was racing, a cold sweat covered her body. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep breath to try and settle her nerves.

Her mind went back to the same dream she had been having every night. She pictured Mark's lifeless body as the knife was thrust into his stomach. She could feel the hot blood on her hands and his shocked eyes as the knife gut through his flesh.

Jude felt bile rise in her throat and she leaped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. She released the contents of her stomach and rinsed out her mouth. She looked at herself in the mirror and stared into her own haunted eyes.

"I killed him," She said, her voice calm and devoid of any emotion. She looked down at her right hand and saw it was shaking. She clenched her fist, but the shaking didn't stop. Her whole body took up the movement and her legs couldn't hold her weight any longer. She fell to the floor and stared blankly at the tiles before her.

"I killed him," She muttered, curling herself up into a fetal position.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hey all! Sorry for the long delay in posting, but I was originally trying to finish my other fic and I've been busy with other stuff as well. I have officially 4 more chapters to write to this fic…a total of 21 by the time I'm done. I hope you guys are liking and I'm trying to finish this so I can update on a consistent schedule. I'm shooting to update once again probably Friday or Saturday depending on what my life has going on those days. I hope you all enjoy and again, I apologize for the lack of updates. Be on the lookout this weekend as well for my new fic, Cure My Tragedy, if you're interested.

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**June 11, 2008**

After the news of Tommy getting arrested the previous evening, Tommy's arrest was all over the news, tabloids, newspapers, and Tommy swore he saw a bulletin board earlier as well. EJ and the PR department were working overtime to calm the media frenzy but their efforts seemed to be in vain.

The day was stressful and the studio wasn't making things easier. Georgia wanted Jude's album done before the end of summer and current events were making this demand tough to accommodate. Tommy and Jude were actually getting a song that was half way decent together when they were interrupted, once again, by the Toronto PD. They officers were Berk and Jones and they were requestioning anyone who had anything to do with Mark Snow (besides Tommy). They were out of prime suspects after the previous days events, for which Tommy was thankful.

Jude followed the officers into the board room and relayed her story once again to them while Tommy and Kwest worked on some back tracks for the new song.

"Can I ask what's up with Jude?" Kwest asked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked with a heavy sigh. "She's stressed out over this whole murder investigation and planning the wedding."

"That's not all that seems to be bothering her. I don't know, it doesn't seem like its all stress."

"What are you implying Kwest?" Tommy asked, staring at his friend in suspicion.

"Nothing, it just…it seems Jude's been…withdrawn. I thought you might know why, that's all." Kwest said, trying to get back on Tommy's good side. Tommy sighed heavily and glanced towards the door.

"Come on."

"Where?" Tommy pointed into the recording booth. Kwest looked confused.

"I don't want anyone else to hear this." Tommy said, pulling Kwest into the sound booth and shutting the door tight behind him. "The other night…Jude had a nightmare."

"OK…how's that so earth shattering?"

"She dreamt she killed Mark."

"Oh,"

"Yeah."

"And you think it wasn't just a dream?"

"I don't know what to think."

"I don't think Jude could kill anyone."

"I know what you mean man…but…" Tommy sighed and looked defeated. "I don't want to think Jude did this, but Kwest, think about it. What Mark did to her…that messed her up. If he tried to rape her again…and Jude fought back…" Tommy shook his head. Kwest sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Kwest asked. Tommy hung his head.

"Nothing…yet. I mean, it's just a dream, we don't have any physical evidence that Jude could have done this. But…I don't know…I just…I got this feeling that this isn't over." Tommy said, sounding defeated. Kwest put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You guys have always had things in your way…you're hole relationship is against the odds."

"I know that…but what if we're not strong enough to make it through this?" Tommy asked. "You saw the strain of me being the number one suspect has done…what if attention turns to Jude? What if this gets a heck of a lot worst than it has been? It seems lately we fight more than we talk."

"You'll get through it." Kwest said, confidently.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, look at your track record man. The age difference alone would have turned off most guys and if not that, then the whole working relationship. You've gotten through an almost rape, memory loss, you dating her sister, and a proposal. I think you can make it through one more obstacle to the big day." Kwest said. Tommy sighed.

"I hope your right man." Tommy said, and was about to say more when Jude walked back into the main studio. Tommy glanced at Kwest and went to go talk to Jude. Kwest stayed where he was standing, watching the couple together.

They were perfect together and he knew they'd make it…as long as they were together. Tommy's doubts played in his mind. It seemed if the cops were turning up nothing, it seemed as if some street talk was needed to get some leads. With that in mind, Kwest exited the sound booth into the lobby of G Major, leaving the couple to their talk.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey guys! I was originally planning to post last night, but I was overcome with a massive migraine and was unable to think straight enough to review the chapter and make sure it fit the new ones that I had previously wrote. So yeah, that kind of put a cramp in my plans. I'm happy to say, I'm better today, still have a dull pounding, but for the most part, migraine is gone. I have to say, this update is a short one, but I'll get the next chapters squared away and hopefully post once again this weekend. I'm also going to add my new fic, Cure My Tragedy, so if you're interested, please check that one out.

Again, I'm glad you guys are so supportive of the fic and I promise I'll get writing so I can update once again this weekend. Enjoy chapter 15, even though it's relatively short!

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

Tommy left the recording booth and stepped up to Jude. One look at her face told him everything he needed to know. Jude met him in the center of the mixing room and she hugged him tightly. Tommy kissed the top of her head and she glanced up at him.

"I want this to be over." She said, her voice conveying her pain. Tommy rubbed his hands up and down her back in comforting strokes.

"I know. Me too." He whispered to her. Jude backed out of his embrace and began to pace. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her. Jude stopped in mid pace and stared at him.

"I just…I remembered something…about that night." She said, and wrapped her arms around herself. Tommy stared questioningly at her. "I remembered just after the interview was over…I probably should have told Detectives"

"Jude, honey, talk to me." Jude stared at Tommy a moment and stared up at the ceiling and then at the floor. He walked over to her and put a hand under her chin and forced her head up to meet his gaze. "You can tell me." She took a shaky breath.

"I remembered…I left the studio and mom called me. She had me go to the store on the way to her house to pick up a couple things she needed to make dinner. Tommy, I was not even 2 blocks away from where Mark was killed." Tommy's mind turned over the information. The trip to the store…her dream…it all fit. Realization slammed into him like a freight train. There was a strong possibility that Jude Harrison really did kill Mark Snow. "Tommy?" Jude said, trying to get his attention. When he snapped himself out of his thoughts, he saw Jude's eyes had tears in them.

"Hey," He said softly, pulling her to him in a comforting hug. "You didn't kill Mark."

"How do you know?" She whispered, her arms circling around him and gripping him tightly.

"Because, I know you." He said, and in his mind, he added _I'll prove it. _


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Ok guys, bear with me for the end of this chapter. I know it's a bad ending, but I promise another update will happen soon. Mostly so I can avoid the death threats and hitmen that are going to be sent my way. Enjoy the chapter and I'll try to post really soon.

I also want to note, I did try to update on saturday and sunday but alas, ff.n was not allowing me to upload. :( At least the chapter is now up. On another note: Anyone who is reading this post and is a member of the message board Dirty Little Secret (you know who you are!) The boards are down. Yes Melissa knows and she's trying to correct the problem. Apparently the boards were hacked into earlier today and the hacker created havoc. She's trying to get a temp board up for the few days that the dls is down. Please stay tuned for further updates.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

**June 21, 2008**

Tommy and Kwest teamed up, determined to dig something up on Mark's murder, but their efforts were not rewarding. Kwest was beginning to believe more and more each day that Jude really was the killer they were looking for. With the more suspicious Kwest got, the more determined Tommy got to prove Jude was innocent.

Jude was currently asleep in the next room and Tommy was on the computer, searching for any information on Mark. He had found other cases of women accusing him of rape, but no formal charges were ever made and the thought made Tommy sick to his stomach. Try as he might, he wasn't finding a new stone to flip and his sources were quickly drying up on information.

"Tommy?" Jude's voice called. He closed the internet window, and turned around to see Jude standing in the hallway. It was 5:30 in the morning. Tommy had gotten up early to get some more research in before Jude got up.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked her. Her red hair was tossled from sleep and her eyes were squinted. She had a blanket wrapped around her. She looked cute where she was and he felt a smile come to his lips.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, her voice heavy from sleep. Tommy got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was awake. Did I wake you up?" He asked, kissing the top of her head. She smiled.

"Yes and no." She said, grinning at him. Tommy looked confused. "I woke up because I went to move closer to you and you were gone." She said and Tommy laughed.

"Sorry." He said, kissing her, long and soft. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Does that make up for it?"

"I think you're going to have to do better." She said, smirking at him. Tommy looked intrigued.

"Oh really?"

"Mmm-hmm." She said, pulling his head down and kissing him passionately. After a long moment, Jude pulled away and smiled at Tommy who stared at her, slightly dumbfounded.

"I think I can do that…" He said, after getting his wits back.

"I don't know…" Tommy pouted at Jude and Jude grinned and kissed him quickly.

"I love you." She said, wrapping her arms around him. Tommy rest his head on hers and pulled her close.

"I love you too, girl." Tommy said, his doubts on Jude killing Mark erased from his mind. There was no way his angel could kill someone. He was more determined than ever to prove this fact.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hu?"

"You've got this…weird look…" She said, frowning at him.

"Nothing's wrong." He said, smiling at her in a way he hoped was reassuringly. Jude stared at him a long moment, as if she wasn't sure she completely believed him.

**5 Days Later**

**June 26, 2008**

"Jude Harrison?" A voice called through her closed door. She frowned as she glanced out the peek hole and saw the uniformed Mounties standing on her mother's porchstep. She opened the door cautiously.

"Yes?"  
"Ms. Harrison, we have to place you under arrest for the murder of Mark Snow." The middle-aged mountie said, his face grim as he said the words. Jude stared at the men in total disbelief. Blood ran from her face and drained it of all color. A roaring noise flooded her ears and she heard nothing but her heart pounding in her ears. She was numb as the mountie read her her rights and cuffed her hands behind her. She stiffly let the Mounties lead her off to their patrol car and silently hoped everything would work out for the best.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Wow, not quite the response I was going for…only 3 reviews! I'm depressed. :-( I hope you guys are still with me…maybe…possibly? Thanks to all those that reviewed and here's chapter 17. I hope you like it and I'm going to be working diligently to get an update squared away for later this week.

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Jude 28, 2008**

Jude was arrested two days ago. Tommy hadn't slept a moment and was running solely on desperation and caffeine. He was determined to prove Jude's innocence. He began questioning Mark's family members and friends, trying desperately to find any connection to Mark's murder. They all said the same thing to him. They hadn't talked to him in years and when they did, he kept his private life to himself.

It was beginning to look hopeless, but Thomas Quincy wouldn't back down.

"Tommy, come on, you need to sleep."  
"No, Kwest, I need to find a lead." Tommy said, taking a sip of his hundredth cup of coffee in two days. Kwest surveyed his friend. He had black circles around his eyes, he sat hunched in his chair unlike his usual perfect posture and his hair had taken one about 50 too many times of fingers racking through it.

"Dude, Jude would want you to take care of yourself." Kwest said, and winced slightly at Tommy's reaction. The other man's eyes flashed for a moment and glared at his friend. His signs of tiredness were now gone and renewed determination filled him.

"I need to do this Kwest." Tommy said, closing his eyes a moment to keep from getting too emotional. Kwest watched his friend a moment and sighed.

"What do you need me to do?" Kwest asked. Tommy jerked his head up and looked at his friend in surprise.

"I thought you didn't believe that Jude is innocent?"

"I never said she was guilty, I just said you need to start warming up to the idea that maybe she is." Tommy eyed his friend and opted not to comment. After all, Kwest was going to help him.

"Just…anything you can dig up on Mark."

"Talk to EJ?" Kwest asked. Tommy slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I take that as a no." Kwest said, grinning.

"Kwest!" Tommy yelled at his friend, annoyed he wasn't doing anything but watching him in amusement. Tommy leaped from his chair and practically ran out of his office at G Major. Kwest didn't know whether to be amused or sad at the way he acted. He sighed heavily and followed after Tommy, not knowing whether or not EJ and him would tear each other apart.

3 Hours Later

"EJ! I thought you had contacts!" Tommy yelled, getting impatient while EJ made some calls. The asian woman glared at the former boybander.

"Don't mess with me Quincy." She said, holding her cell phone. "I'm the one with the power to destroy your life." She said, her voice firm and her eyes hard. Her phone rang and everyone stared at her, anxiously while she waited for the caller read out and began her conversation. Tommy and Kwest sat on the edge of their chairs and listened intently to EJ's side of the conversation.

"Uh-hu…really…uh-hu…" EJ then let out a loud squeak of excitement. "Arnie, I love you!" She said, and hung up. Tommy and Kwest stared at her anxiously. "Oh, that was Arnie, he got Speidermen hooked up for" Tommy and Kwest were groaning too loud to care what the rest of her sentence was.

"Face it man, it's hopeless." Kwest said, patting Tommy's shoulder sympathetically.

"It's not over until we have solid proof one way or the other." Tommy said, his voice breaking slightly with disappointment.

"Hey, these things take time!" EJ protested and before she could say more, her phone rang once again. Tommy continued to sulk as EJ quickly ran over to her desk and began searching for a pen and paper. Kwest watched her for a moment, wondering what she was doing and handed her a pen that was in his pocket. EJ waved a thanks and wrote hurriedly on her pad and thanked whoever was on the phone and hung up. EJ beamed in pride. "I'm so good." She said, smirking at the boys. Kwest waited for EJ to continue, and both of them looked at Tommy who didn't seem to notice the different atmosphere in the room. EJ and Kwest glanced at each other and EJ handed Tommy the piece of paper.

Tommy seemed to snap out of his funk and looked at the name and address scrawled on the paper.

"Nikki McNickols?" Tommy read, looking up at EJ questioningly.

"Mark Snow's ex-wife. Apparently she's a very bitter woman. Could be your killer." She said, smirking in pride. Tommy stared at the name and back at EJ in awe.

"I told you she'd get us something." Kwest said. Tommy got up from his chair and left the room. EJ scoffed.

"Thanks EJ! That was really nice!" She yelled after Tommy. Kwest patted her on the shoulder and ran after Tommy, determined to keep his friend from doing something stupid.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **You all should feel deeply privileged. I'm updating this against my better judgment. Mostly because I haven't had a moment to review the post and I personally feel like crap. I think I may be coming down with a mild cold or my allergies are starting up again. Who knows for sure. I also think I might be allergic to chalk dust…long story, but moral of the a/n, I apologize if anything inadequate, I'm not feeling my best and I hope you guys like the chapter. I'll try to update once again during the weekend…hopefully I'll at least loose the headache by morning.

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

Tommy and Kwest left the studio and headed for Nikki McNickols's home. She lived across town from G Major and it took Tommy only 10 minutes to make a 45 minute trek. They found the house with no incident and they got out of the Viper and walked briskly up to the house. Tommy glanced over at Kwest, took a deep breath and raised his fist to knock on the door when it opened. Tommy and Kwest started and so did the woman on the other side.

"What do you want?" She asked, sounding annoyed. Her eyes surveyed Tommy and Kwest, but her eyes lingered on Tommy for a long moment. They took the moment to study the woman before her. She was in her early 30s, roughly the same height as Jude and had long black hair pulled up in a pony tail. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with annoyance. She stood with a hand on her hip and the other held a lit cigarette. She was dressed in a business suit and an overcoat.

"Ms. McNickols, we wanted to ask you a couple questions." Tommy stated and she rolled her eyes.

"You cops?"

"No."

"Than I have nothing to say to complete strangers." She said, closing her door behind her and pushing past Tommy and Kwest. Tommy and Kwest shared a glance and jogged down the porch and followed her.

"It's about your ex husband." Kwest said, and Nikki stopped in her tracks.

"What about him?"

"Surely you've heard of his untimely death." Tommy stated and Nikki's eyes burned a moment.

"What a shame." She spat, her voice anything but sympathetic. Her tone was bitter-filled and pinched with anger. Her hands clenched into fists at the mention of her ex and Tommy thought there might be some relief in sight for Jude. "If you excuse me, I have an appointment." She said, taking a long drag on her cigarette and flicking it into the yard. She then pulled her keys from her purse and began walking towards the car parked before Tommy's. Tommy glanced at Kwest a moment and then walked up to her, flashing her his trademark smile.

Kwest balked at Tommy's display. He began to shamelessly flirt with the woman and she was getting into it. Kwest gaped as Tommy's arm circled the woman in a very suggestive way. Mid-conversation, she glanced at her watch and ran off suddenly. Tommy made no move to follow her. Kwest continued to gape at his friend.

"Kwest, pick up your jaw."

"You were flirting with…" He trailed off unable to say the rest.

"Yes, I was." Tommy stated and grinned triumphantly at Kwest. Kwest still looked confussed. Nikki's black sedan drove past them.

"But Jude…"

"Kwest, what kind of guy do you think I am?" Tommy scoffed. At Kwest's silence Tommy shook his head. "You have no faith in me." He then held up his hand, showing Kwest a cell phone that was obviously not his.

"You stole her cell phone!"

"She dropped it." Tommy said.

"You stole it!"

"She dropped it." Tommy insisted, smirking and flipping it open and scrolling through the recent calls.

"That's….invasion of property!" Kwest argued. Tommy shrugged.

"I doubt there's anything incriminating on here, but at least we got a way to get her to meet us again." Tommy said, walking over to the Viper. Kwest continued to gape and followed his best friend.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Ok, so it's a rather short chapter, but bear with me peeps! I'm working on updates as much as I can. :D Hope you guys like the new chapter and I'll try to get another update soon.

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

**June 29, 2008**

Tommy had received a call from a rather ticked Nikki later the day before asking him about her cellphone. He arranged a meeting at G Major for her to pick up her phone today, and he hoped to get information about Mark from her. Tommy suspected she was the killer but Kwest wasn't so convinced.

"We got everything set up?" Tommy asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes man, chill. Everything's set and ready." Kwest said, getting annoyed. At that moment, the door to the studio was flung open and Nikki entered.

"My phone and I'll be on my way." She said, looking annoyed.

"Follow me, I'll get it out of my coat." Tommy said, leading her into the soundproof recording booth. Tommy and Kwest shared a glance through the glass.

"Why did you steal my phone?" She asked him, while Tommy dug it out of his leather jacket.

"So you'd agree to see me again." He answered honestly. Nikki looked intrigued.

"Oh, really." She said, grinning seductively. Tommy held up her phone and Nikki held out her hand for it.

"First, I have a couple questions to ask you." Tommy said, his tone serious.

"You already have my number, and address, what more could you want?" She asked, her voice low and sultry.

"I want to know about your ex husband." He said and Nikki's eyes flashed in anger.

"I don't want to talk about him." She said, her voice full of anger.

"Too bad. Where were you the night of July Second?" Tommy asked.

"What's it to you?"

"My girlfriend is being accused of murdering a man she didn't kill."

"Sucks to be her." Nikki commented. Tommy's eyes flashed in anger and Nikki looked smug. "Guess she wasn't careful enough."

"She didn't kill him."

"Sounds like you're in denial." She said, sounding bored. "Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do, places to go, and people to see." Nikki tried to brush past Tommy and he grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. She spun around, anger blazing in her eyes. "Let. Go. Of. Me." She said, her voice low and deadly.

"Why? You gonna kill me like your ex?"

"You men are all the same. Pigs, scum of the earth." She said, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all before." Tommy said, his voice dismissive. Nikki's eyes flashed with more anger and she ripped her arm from him.

"You all think you're so tough, so cool." She laughed bitterly and Tommy began to feel slightly worried. "Someone should teach you all a lesson."

"Like you taught Marc?"

"Marc had it coming. If it wasn't me, it would have been your girlfriend or someone elses. I'm sorry she's taking the heat, but the man had it coming and the world's a better place without him in it." She said, her voice sounding sincere. "Now, my phone please." She said, handing out her hand. Tommy glanced at her.

"Is that a confession?" He asked, holding the phone just out of her grasp.

"Yes, but I'm not going to come forward." She said, smirking. "Sorry about your girlfriend. You feel lonely, look me up." She said, snatching the phone from his hand and leaving the studio with a strut.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Long chapter for you guys:D I'm so ecstatic about the reviews you guys have been leaving. Last chapter, I think it went over 10:D I'm loving you guys and I hope you like this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

Tommy stayed where he was and watched Nikki walk out of the room. Once she was out of range, Tommy turned to Kwest.

"You got it?" He asked. Kwest nodded and hit a button on the soundboard and held up a cd. Tommy smiled and walked back to the mixing room. Kwest handed Tommy the cd.

"Police Station?" Kwest asked. Tommy nodded and placed it in the cd player and stuck another blank cd into the player and let the cd play a moment and then hit record, right after the accusation of stealing the cellphone. Kwest eyed Tommy in suspicion.

"Editing to my advantage." Tommy said, grinning at Kwest.

"And what are you going to say when they ask you about it?"

"She dropped it." Tommy insisted, winking at Kwest. Kwest shook his head. Once the CD was completely burned, Tommy ejected the disk and placed it in a case.

"Go get your girl." Kwest said, grinning. Tommy grinned back.

"Thanks man." They stared at each other a moment and hugged quickly and ran out of the studio to turn the evidence over to the cops.

2 Hours Later

Tommy, Kwest, Jude, Jude's Lawyer, and the officers assigned to the Mark Snow investigation were all seated in the rather cramped interrogation room, listening to the playback of the conversation Tommy and Kwest had previously recorded. The cd had just come to an end and the officers ejected the cd.

"We're going to need to keep this for evidence…" The first mountie stated and Tommy nodded his acknowledgement to that fact.

"Now, we have to ask…how were you able to get Ms. McNickols to talk to you?" Kwest glanced over at Tommy who was leaning back in his chair.

"I had some suspicions about her and went to her house to talk to her…unfortunately, she was in a rush to get to a meeting or something and dropped her cellphone on the pavement. I tried to give it back to her, but she was in a rush and before I could give it to her, she drove away and being the kind person that I am, I notified her that I had it and she came by the studio to get it from me." Tommy said, his voice serious and Jude stared at him with narrowed eyes. If she didn't know Tommy better, she would have believed his lie, but she could tell he was lying. It was in his slightly higher tone and the way the whole scenario was described. The Mounties were dumb enough to by it and they apologized profusely to Jude and let her go.

Tommy, Kwest, and Jude were walking out to Kwest's Jeep when Jude glanced around and stopped abruptly.

"OK, tell me the truth." She demanded, her arms crossed around her chest and eyes boaring into Tommy's. Tommy and Kwest shared a look.

"About what honey?" Tommy asked, his voice too sincere for his own good. Jude glared at him and smacked him on the arm. "HEY!" Tommy yelled, rubbing his arm and wincing slightly. Jude turned her firey gaze on Kwest.

"He stole it!"

"Some friend you are." Tommy muttered. Jude turned back to Tommy, glaring at him.

"You STOLE her phone!"  
"Do you want me to be arrested!" Tommy demanded, tilting his head at the station enterance that was not even 3 feet from where they were standing. Jude pursed her lips and continued to glare. "But I did it for you." Tommy said, his eyes soft and lips pouty. Jude's resolve melted slightly and she hit him again.

"What was that for!"

"For thinking that was going to get you off the hook." Jude said, her voice honest. Tommy looked exasperated and glanced at Kwest for help.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who flirted their way to steal a cellphone." Tommy, as soon as Kwest said flirted, smacked his hand to his forehead and winced. Jude said nothing for a long moment.

"You. Flirted. With…that woman!"

"It was all for a good cause…"

"Was she pretty?" Jude demanded.

"What does that have to do with"

"KWEST!"

"Kind of.." Tommy glared at Kwest.

"Not as beautiful as you"

"Oh save it!" Jude yelled, storming off to the Jeep. Tommy glared at his best friend.

"Hey, that girl scares me more than my own mother." Kwest stated, shaking his head and walking over to his car. Tommy seethed for a moment and sighed. He could take Jude being mad at him for a day or so if it meant her being out of jail. He shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Kwest to his car. Moments later, they left the parking lot and Kwest drove the couple back to G Major so Tommy could get his Viper and Jude could let everyone know she was now out of jail.

Later that Night

Tommy was back at his apartment, his mind going over the days events. He couldn't help but sulk over the day. It should have been happier and he was glad Jude was out of Jail, but he didn't her to get mad at him so quickly after.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his brooding and he got up with a heavy sigh and opened the door. He was momentarily taken aback at who stood before him.

"Jude."  
"Hey," She said, smiling brightly. Tommy stared at her skeptically a moment and let her into the apartment. As soon as he shut the door, he turned towards her to ask her what she was doing there, but before he could form the words, Jude pulled him into a passionate kiss. Tommy was too shocked at first to respond, but after a moment, he did and the kiss soon grew in passion. Jude's hands were tangled in his hair and his hands were under her shirt. When they separated, they both panted for breath.

"Hm…looks like I have to steal cellphones more often." Tommy said, looking thoughtful. Jude laughed.

"Don't make a habit of flirting with other girls." She said, her voice stern.

"Only you." Tommy said, his voice conveying his honesty.

"Why only me?" Jude asked, her voice serious. Tommy stared at her in confusion. "You could have any girl out there, so why me?" She asked, her eyes filling up with tears. Tommy could only stare at her in confusion.

"What's bringing this on?" He asked, concerned about where she was going with this. Jude sighed, grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch. She sat down and Tommy followed suit, neither one of them letting the other's hand go.

"Why did you flirt with her?"  
"To steal her phone without her noticing." Tommy said, and added "Jude, I would have done anything…well, not exactly _anything_ but at the time, that was all I could think of to get her to meet with us again. She wouldn't have done it without something…so I noticed her phone in her pocket and I had to do something quick…and that was the first thing I thought of." Tommy explained, honesty filling his voice. Jude nodded slightly and looked away from him. "Jude, you have to understand, it bothered me too, but to me, it didn't matter if it got you back to me." He said, and picked up her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. Jude turned to him, a single tear falling down her face.

"And my first question. Why only me?" Jude asked and Tommy sighed and answered her without hesitation.

"Because when I met you, something inside of my came alive. I didn't want to like you, I didn't want to be your friend. I only wanted to pay Georgia back a favor by producing her stupid contest winner and getting the heck out of Canada. But Jude? I fell in love. Sure, your song sucked," Jude smiled, and he smiled back "and you played the guitar like it was glass…but there was something about you that I couldn't stay away from. I was in love with you when you kissed me back in the Vinyl Palace, it killed me when you dated Shay, and it hurt to keep fighting my feelings for you. That's why I left, I was afraid I'd make another mistake and get wrapped up in my emotions and screw everything up for both of us."

"But you came back." Jude added. Tommy smiled.

"I came back for you." He added, and rested his forehead against hers. "What's with the doubts?" He asked her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I don't know…it just bothered me that you flirted with that woman while I was in jail."  
"I know, and it wasn't easy." Tommy said, leaning back slightly and Jude nodded her agreement. She wrapped her arms around Tommy and lay her head on his chest. His arms circled around her and she sighed in contentment.

"I missed this." She murmured, her eyes getting heavy, and she snuggled closer to Tommy. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too." He said and paused a moment. "So…is our wedding still on?" He asked, tentatively. Jude sat up abruptly and stared at him with a horrified expression.

"OMG! The Wedding! It's only five months away!" She yelled, leaping off the couch and running into the kitchen. Tommy's eyes followed her, his face a mix of confusion and amusement and sighed heavily. _The joys of being engaged_. He thought as he heard Jude's voice yelling for him at the other end of the apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: sniffles, there's only one more chapter to go after this! Seriously, it's almost done! It's like…I don't now, I'm going to feel empty or something. I hope you guys like the last two chapters. I really love this one..it makes my fangirl side all gooey and happy. :D

Enjoy the chapter! More to come!

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**December 31, 2008**

Jude was sitting in a small room in the back of the reception hall that EJ and Georgia had found for her wedding. It had been a large task to get all the arrangements made once Jude was out of jail, but it was made possible by her family and friends, and Tommy's rather large investment portfolio.

She was facing away from a mirror as her stylist worked on making her hair do things it wasn't meant to do. Jude had said on multiple occasions she didn't care what her hair looked like and now she was fastly regretting it. She already had about a million bobby pins thrust into her scalp and she had so much hair spray on it, she suspect her hair was almost glued in place.

"Almost done…" The stylist insisted and Jude sighed heavily.

"You said that 20 minutes ago." Jude wined. She could hear her stylist chuckle slightly and glanced earnestly at the clock. True to wedding tradition, she hadn't seen hind nor hair of Tommy all day and she was quickly going through withdrawals. Her wedding was going off as she hoped, starting at 11 and ending at midnight. But it was killing her not to see her soon-to-be husband once that day. She felt nervousness wash over her It was a small ceremony with a rather small army of people in attendance, but she was feeling performance anxiety and only Tommy was ever able to calm her nerves before a show.

"And…DONE!" The stylist proclaimed, stepping back and examining her work. She turned the chair to face the mirror and Jude gasped at her hair style. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a fancy twist with curls spilling from it, giving her a wild yet sophisticated look. There were tiny flowers stuck in throughout and the bobby pins each had a baby blue bead on the end that Jude suspected matched the bridesmaid dresses exactly.

"It's so pretty!" Jude said, her voice in awe. Jude stood up from the chair and walked carefully over to the full length mirror, taking in the dress and hair all together. Her dress was white and not too puffy. It was made of satin material with baby blue flower patterns throughout it. (see picture link for further details…)

As Jude was admiring herself in the mirror, the door opened and Sadie and Kat came in, both in the simple baby blue brides maid dresses.

"Jude, you look so beautiful!" Sadie and Kat both squealed out. Jude smiled at her sister and best friend as they ran over and hugged her.

"You think so?"

"Yes, Tommy's going to drool at the sight of you." Kat insisted. Jude perked up at the mention of her fiancé.

"Have you guys seen him?" Jude asked, getting apprehensive.

"Of course, and the man looks hotter than ever…Seriously Jude, get the man in a tux more often!" Sadie gushed, getting a dreamy expression on her face. Jude stared uncertainly at Sadie a moment.

"Ignore her." Kat said, patting Jude on the arm. "So, you ready?" She asked her best friend. Jude glanced in the mirror one last time and nodded.

"No you're not!" Sadie yelled, walking across the room and holding up the long veil from the vanity. Sadie walked over to Jude and carefully positioned it on her head and straightened it out. Sadie took a couple steps back and surveyed her sister. "Now you're ready." Sadie said, giving her a thumbs up and a hug. Jude hugged her sister back and the door opened and EJ yelled at the trio to get out to the hallway. They all laughed at the PR Manager turned Wedding Planner and hurried out into the hall, Jude being careful not to trip over her dress. The bride's maids and grooms men were all paired off and waiting in the hallway. They all gushed at Jude and soon the music started and they all slowly left her standing alone with her father.

"You look beautiful honey." Stuart whispered to her. Jude smiled at her father.

"Thanks Dad." She said and Jude noticed tears forming in Stuarts eyes. "Dad…"

"I'm ok, honey...it's just…you grew up so fast!" Jude laughed slightly and smiled at her dad.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Stuart smiled at his daughter and the music stopped and changed to the bridal march. EJ quickly motioned for them to enter the room and Jude gaped at the reception hall. There were tons of people there and cameras flashed. She couldn't help but smile and be at awe in the arrangements of flowers and all the people who had showed up to the wedding (no press, thankfully). As Jude and her father moved turned to the center aisle, Jude caught Tommy's eyes, standing up at the alter. He smiled at her and Jude couldn't help but smile back. Sadie was right, Tommy did look better than ever in the black tux.

It seemed like an eternity later, that her father let go of her arm and she was standing before her soon to be husband. The minister they found to perform the ceremony began his words, but Jude couldn't listen. All she could do was stare at Tommy and think of the rest of their life together.

Tommy glanced away from her a moment and then back again, barely moving his lips and mouthed 'I love you' to her and she smiled back. EJ had lectured the couple on not moving, or laughing, once they were up on the alter and it was proving to be difficult. The minister stopped talked and Jude realized it was her cue to say her vows. They had decided on saying their own and making the whole thing more personal.

"As I'm sure all of you know, I first met Tommy when I won the Instant Star competition so many years ago. At first, I thought it was a joke that Georgia was pairing me with this 90's boybander as my producer." Tommy smiled at her and looked away. She could tell he was trying not to laugh at the memory of their first meeting. "But I realize I have Georgia to thank for pairing me with Tom Quincy. Not only is he the love of my life," Tommy's eyes met hers again and she saw his love for her reflecting in his blue depths. "but he also became my best friend and mentor. I love you so much Tommy and I still can't believe I'm getting to married to an ex boybander." Everyone in the hall laughed. "I love you." Jude said and Tommy smiled at her once again. Once the chuckling died down, Tommy took a deep breathe and said had his say.

"Jude, before we met, I didn't know what love felt like, let alone what it was. When we first met, I suddenly felt more alive than I ever felt before and slowly, I found myself wanting to be with you more and more. You frustrated me, fascinated me, and frightened me all at the same time. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that it was you I was looking for, even when I didn't know it myself. I knew from day one I had to have you in my life and I know I've hurt you and made you cry…" Tommy trailed off as a tear fell down Jude's cheek. "I want to promise you that I won't anymore, but I know I'm going to make mistakes. I'm not perfect, but I'm going to try to be." Tommy said, taking her hands in his and he kissed her hand. Jude felt herself crying at Tommy's words. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Do you, Jude Joanna Harrison, take Thomas" Jude noticed the slight wince Tommy made at the use of his full name "Randal Quincy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to cherish through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jude answered, without hesitation. _As long as you never name our son Randal…_

"Do You, Thomas Randal Quincy, Take Jude Joanna Harrison to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to cherish through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Tommy answered, winking at Jude, signaling that he would never burden his son with such a horrible name or middle name. She smiled at him and they exchanged rings. They both stared into each others eyes anxiously awaiting the last part of the ceremony.

"If there is anyone who objects to the joining of these two people as husband and wife, please speak now or forever hold your piece."

"I think I'll shoot them." Jude muttered quietly and Tommy snickered.

"I'll help." The couple smiled at each other and waited anxiously through the pause.

"I object!" Speed yelled.

The entire hall stared at him. He just shrugged and didn't look at all apologetic.

"What, like you didn't want to." He smiled.

The priest ignored him and continued with his ceremonial speech.

"By the power invested within me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said and Tommy made no hesitation to follow the command. As they kissed, the clock in the hall struck midnight. Everyone cheered and clapped and Tommy and Jude lost themselves in each other. When they pulled back the couple smiled at each other and turned to face everyone in the hall.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Tommy muttered as they made their way out of the hall.

"You have no idea." She added and once they were in the hall, Tommy grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"You look beautiful." He said once they parted.

"So do you." Jude said, grinning. Tommy's eyes narrowed slightly and EJ's throat being cleared forced them to look at her and away from each other.

"What!" The couple snapped, annoyed at the interruption.

"You two have a reception to get to. OUT!" EJ yelled at them. Tommy and Jude grinned sheepishly and made their way out of the reception hall as EJ followed behind them like a Shepard and towards the doors where the limo was supposed to bring them to the reception hall, which reporters were allowed.

"Are we ever going to get a moment alone?" Jude asked as they made their way to the limo.

"Counting the minutes until we can get away on a jet to Hawaii for the honey moon." Tommy said, and Jude laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Well guys, it's been fun…wow, it seems so weird, this is the _last_ A/N I'm going to write for the trilogy…that's almost depressing….ok, so I'll make this one count:D

My thoughts on Instant Star Friday Night (Canadians and Non U.S.ers, you may want to skip to the next paragraph to avoid spoilage): Tommy needs to get the bug out of his arse, Speed needs to be more romantic to Jude, Mason being gay is fricken hilarious, Liam can actually be cool yeah, shocker, I did not see that coming…and Sadie is so robbing her mom blind…oy, stupid mrs. Harrison, there's another S. Harrison in your house…idiot! Tommy and Jude need to have hot passionate sex…there, I said it.

OK, now back to the normal A/N…Life is now insane. Those of you who are on the board I moderate kind of have an idea as to how busy I've been lately. Seriously, it's insane, but so cool…our board was always so small and now…BAM! It's exploded into a huge board and it's so cool to see it having progressed. :D which also means there's more and more instant star fans and that's just sweet:D dance with me people, dance:D

I so can't wait until next weeks ep, but yeah…hopefully this t/j cuteness will hold us all over.

I want to thank everyone who ever gave me a review telling me I'm an amazing writer and they love my fic. Really, it touches me and makes me want to keep reading, so if you want to see more fics by me, keep up the kind words (if they're true!) and I'll keep writing. For now, I only have Cure My Tragedy, but school's ending soon, so who knows what will happen…as more Instant Star to focus on. ;)

Hope you all enjoy this and I love you guys! Thanks once again, I can't ever thank you all enough. You're too good to me...seriously now, what are you doing reading my ramblings! Read the fic! You're not here to 'listen' to me ramble…I just like having the 'acceptance' speech up! Lol! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

**January 1, 2009**

The reception was a blast. Tommy and Jude spent the night dancing together and making rounds to all the people who came. The majority of the crowd had already left and it was down to Tommy, Jude, Stuart, Yvette, Victoria, Don, Kat, Jamie, Sadie, Simon, Kwest, Monica, Georgia, Darius, The Speiderman Boys, Mason, Patsy, and Chaz and his date Stephanie.

Stuart, Yvette, Victoria, Don, Georgia, and Darius sat at one table, talking and drinking. And the 'kids' all sat at another. The band was still playing and the group was having a lot of fun.

"Alright everybody!" Kat's voice came over the microphone and Jude realized her best friend and maid of honor had left the table along with Jamie and they were both up by the band. Everyone in the room watched the couple, curious as to what they were going to do. "Jamie and I racked our brains for hours trying to decide what to get the happy couple for their wedding gift." Tommy and Jude glanced at each other. Tommy had a look of pure horror on his face and Jude looked mildly surprised but laughed at her husband's face. She turned her attention back to Kat and Jamie.

"Well, we decided on something they will always remember, so Jude and Tommy, we sing this song for you guys." Tommy groaned and Jude laughed, applauding loudly.

A familiar melody began to play and Tommy and Jude shared a look and both laughed. Kat's surprisingly good voice filled the room with lyrics wrote almost two years earlier.

"You were sitting across the room

Hangin with your friends

When I first saw you

You were looking so cool

So untouchable.

Then you looked over at me…

And our eyes met for the first time

Oooooooohhhhhh

Your eyes met mine and

I felt the earth shake as two worlds collided for the first time"

Tommy shook his head in amusement and stood up, held his hand out to Jude and asked "Would you like to dance Mrs. Quincy?" Jude grinned and accepted his hand and walked out to the empty dance floor and they slow danced along with the song.

Jamie picked up the song and sang the next lines and sang:

"You were standing across the room

You were looking kind of sexy

And then your eyes met mine…

And for the first time

I swore I felt the earth shake

As Two worlds Collided"

Jude smiled to herself as she heard Tommy softly singing the lyrics in her ear. Her mind floated back to the day in the studio when they first wrote the song.

_Tommy looked thoughtful for a second. "Chorus?"_

"_Not yet…" Jude said, and Tommy looked confused. _

"_We sing together…_

_When two worlds collide_

_Everything felt so right…"_

"_But I knew it to be so wrong" Tommy finished. Jude nodded and sang_

"_You're a little too old for me…" Tommy's eyes narrowed slightly and countered_

"_You're too innocent for me…"_

"_But it didn't seem to matter" They both sang together, and Tommy continued on his own_

"_I think I fell in love when" Jude caught on and sang with him_

"_Two worlds collide." They smiled at each other. _

Kat and Jamie continued and Sadie and Simon, Kwest and Monica, Chaz and Stephanie, and Speiderman and Kyle all joined the newly weds on the dance floor.

"You're friends sing horribly." Tommy whispered to Jude. Jude nodded and smiled.

"Maybe we should help them out." She said, smiling mischievously at him.

"I thought you didn't want to sing today."

"I lied." Jude said, grabbing his hand and leading him up to the mic stand. "Besides, I like the last part." Jude added, grinning at Tommy. Tommy and Jude were handed the mics by Jamie and Kat who went and joined the other dancing couples. Kwest let out a cheer and Tommy and Jude picked up where Jamie and Kat left off.

Tommy:

"My Friends don't understand

Why I waste my time with you

They speak the truth

When they say

I'm too old for you

But they don't understand

I think I fell in love…

When two worlds collided"

Tommy stared at Jude the whole time he sang. Jude had never heard him sing so softly and lovingly and it touched her deep down to know he cared that much about her.

Jude picked up on the ending chorus and they sang the end of the song together.

"ooooo

When two worlds collide

I met youuu

When two worlds collide

I'm with you

Oooooo

When two and Jude kissed at the end of the song and everyone in the room clapped.

"you just wanted me to sing." Tommy stated as they walked away from the band stand. Jude grinned.

"You caught me." She said, smirking. Tommy grinned back.

"That I did." He kissed her cheek and added "I love Jude."

"I love you too Tom." She said, and kissed him long and passionately and she knew that not matter what was thrown their way, they could get through it, together.


End file.
